


Sleep

by lovivebe



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovivebe/pseuds/lovivebe
Summary: For MissGillitte's GanLink AU!





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissGillette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGillette/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Borderline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404486) by [MissGillette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGillette/pseuds/MissGillette). 



The bar was buzzing with life when Ganon stepped through the buildings double doors. A large flock of people, many drunk off their asses, partied to their heart's content. There was a big stage at the far corner of the wall with a band playing, but a lone mic stood in the center unused. Ganon readjusted his coat before shuffling over the side area where the bar and a familiar face waited for him.

 

“Mr. Dragmire. You made it.” Talon said, his hands busy cleaning out beer mugs. Ganon sat at the bar in one its stools and placed his hands clasped together on the counter. “Yes. Is Ingo-” he paused and looked around the building once more “-around?” he finished. Talon chuckled and set the mug down. Picking up another, he answered “I'll have someone get him right away.”

 

Ganon raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, too preoccupied scoping out the bar's patrons. A white haired woman was sitting in the far end of the bar with her friends but Ganon could tell they were only there to cause trouble. He grimaced when one of her friends, a black haired man, stuck his leg out and tripped a waitress. She managed to catch herself before she dropped everything on the tray, thank God.

 

Ganon turned back to Talon just as a tall and lanky man hustled over and slammed his hand on the counter. “Where is the brat?! He was supposed to be on ten minutes ago!” The man yelled. Talon shrugged, but before he could say  anything, another voice came from the back hallway.

 

“I'm right here!” 

 

Ganon's eyes widened at the sight of the boy who came through. He looked adorable, with his blonde pinned hair and skimpy red sparkly dress. He looked annoyed, and Ganon felt like he just wanted to make him smile. If only to see such a sight. “FINALLY! This is your third time this week being late!” The man yelled. He straightened the lapels on his jacket and huffed. “Do I need to remind you what will happen if you keep this up?” The boy opened his mouth to say something, fury in his eyes, but he caught himself before he could do any damage. 

 

“No, sir.” He said through gritted teeth before stomping over to the stage. Ganon’s eyes followed him as he got up on stage whispered in the guitar players ear. The guitar player nodded and signaled to the other band members. “Sorry about that.” The man said, drawing Ganon’s attention. “I’m Ingo. I own this establishment. Mr. Dragmire, I presume?” Ganon nodded and reluctantly held his hand out for Ingo to shake. When Ingo grabbed his hand, Ganon felt an uncomfortable chill go up his back. “Little singer’s got a tight ass, eh?” He said in a teasing tone. Ingo released Ganon’s hand and walked over to the table with the antagonistic man from before, greeting them warmly.

 

_ Please _

_ Take me _ _  
_ _ I'm sorry _

 

The melodic voice filled the bar as the boy from before swayed behind the mic. The band kicked up the music, but Ganon felt entranced by the boy’s voice. It put his mind in a fog, and he felt like he couldn't do anything except watch.

 

_ I think _

_ I didn't say those things _ _  
_ _ It's me _

 

The boy moved slowly from side to side, but it was graceful.

 

_ Please  _

_ Tell me _ __  
_ You're kidding _ _  
_ __ Oh, please

_ Oh, please _ _  
_ _ Take me _

_ I'm sorry _

 

Ganon couldn't explain it, but the sadness in the boys voice filled him with a feeling like he needed to protect him.

 

_ I know  _

_ I'm mean _ _  
_ _ But, please,  _

_ I'm begging _ _  
_ _ Oh him,  _

_ Who's he? _ _  
_ _ He meant nothing _

 

Ganon looked to the other patrons, seeing all of them fishing cash out of their pockets and throwing it up on stage. Even the cruel man from before tossed a bill, and his white haired friend even threw her pearl necklace up on stage. Ganon reached into his pants pocket, finding a few hundreds, fully prepared to hand over his whole wallet to the singer.

 

_ Oh _

_ Oooooooh _ __  
_ What am I supposed to do? _ __  
_ Why do this to me? _ _  
_ __ I think I need to sleep

 

Ganon found himself walking towards the stage, bills in hand. His feet moved on their own, but Ganon couldn't seem to care. He was enamored.

 

_ Baby please _ _  
_ _ Oh, please  _

_ Forgive me _ _  
_ _ I swear _

_ I won't drink _

 

The boy looked down at Ganon’s approaching figure. He smiled.

_  
_ _ I think you're amazing _

 

Ganon blushed and put the bills on the stage and hurried back to the bar next to a smug looking Talon.

 

_ Oh, please  _

_ Oh, please _

_ Take me _

_ I'm sorry _

_  
_ _ Please  _

_ Oh, please _ _  
_ _ Take me _

_ I'm sorry _

 

_ Oh  _

_ Oooooooh _ __  
_ What am I supposed to do? _ __  
_ Why do this to me? _ _  
_ __ I think I need to sleep

 

The band started to fade out the music as the boy closed his eyes, getting lost in the sound. Ganon felt like he was floating. Like the only thing his brain could focus on was the music and the boy.

 

_ And sleep and sleep _ __  
_ Because we aren't what we used to be _ __  
_ I think I need to sleep _ __  
_ I think I need to sleep _ __  
_  
_ __ Oh

_ Oooooooh _ __  
_ What am I supposed to do? _ __  
_ Why do this to me? _ _  
_ __ I dying to sleep

 

The song played out and the many people in the crowd cheered and hollered _. _ Ganon even found himself clapping instantly. The boy gave a curt smile and bowed before walking off stage. A worker came by the stage and collected all of the money and jewelry people had tossed. The boy sat down next to Ganon, but didn’t look his way.

 

“Peppermint Tea, please.” 

 

Talon nodded and went in the back, leaving Ganon and the strange boy alone. Seconds of silence went by, and just as Ganon was about to say something, the boy beat him to it. “Did you enjoy the show?” Ganon blinked for a few seconds, seemingly caught off guard.

 

Ganon finally recollected himself and cleared his throat before responding. “Yes. You sang beautifully.” This put a small smile on the boy’s face, but Ganon could tell his heart wasn't in it. “Thank you.” The boy finally looked over towards Ganon. If there were ever a way to put pure sapphires in your eyes, this boy had found it.

 

“LINK!”

 

The boy, who Ganon now knew to be named Link, closed his eyes on annoyance before huffing and looking over to where the shout had come from. Ingo was standing by what looked like the entrance to his office, his arms crossed as he tapped his foot.

 

Link climbed down from the bar stool and started walking towards the office. He couldn't explain it, but he hated the expression on Link’s face. Like he was dreading whatever was going to happen in that office, which Ganon could easily imagine. A man like Ingo doesn't understand personal space.

 

Talon came back with the tea Link had requested, but seeing him gone when he returned brought a frown to his face. He set the tea on the back corner, reserving it for Link it seemed.

 

The next thing he knew, Link burst out of the office in a huff. Ingo shuffled out of the office afterwards, a bright red handprint visible on his face. Ganon was impressed. Such strength from such a little body. 

 

Ingo sat next to him and demanded a whiskey, which Talon seemed to have already prepared for him. Like this was a routine thing. “Sorry about him, he's a spit fire.” Ingo showed Ganon his hand with his first finger and thumb close together but not touching “and he’s this close to being fired.”

 

Ganon rolled his eyes. “Pity, I’d like to see him around more often.” Noticing his mistake, Ingo quickly and frantically corrected himself. “OH! Mr. Dragmire, if you like him, he'll stay!” he chuckled nervously at the end, obviously trying to get on Ganondorf’s good side.

 

Ganon didn't respond, he just stood up from his seat and placed a bill down Talon. “Which room is his dressing room?” Ganon asked Talon. Not realizing he was being addressed, Talon took a few seconds before stuttering out an answer. “Uh, third door down to the left.”

 

Ganondorf nodded in appreciation before letting himself into the back part of the lounge, ignoring the “STAFF ONLY” sign. He made his way to said third door on the left and found it wide open. It was a fairly small room, with several mirrors on both sides and small vanities in front of all of them. Three other girls were fussing with their hair and makeup, probably because they went on after Link, but one gasped when she noticed him. This got everyone in the room’s attention.

 

Ganon had been told by multiple people in his life that he was attractive, but he didn't think he was ‘stop all activity in the room’ attractive. Link, on the other hand, was. At least, in Ganon’s opinion. Speaking of, Link had also taken notice of Ganon’s large presence in the room. Noticing how uncomfortable the big man was in such a tiny room, Link sprange up from his vanity and coerced him out of the room and back into the hallway, away from the eyes of the showgirls.

 

“How can I help you mister...” Link’s face flushed when he realized he didn't know his name, which Ganon quickly remedied. “Ganondorf. But please, call me Ganon. No mister required.” Link smiled a little. “Ganondorf, how can I help you?”

 

Ganon clasped his hands behind his back, a bit impressed as the formal way Link insisted on addressing him as. “I wanted to compliment you properly on your performance tonight. Truly, I thought you sang wonderfully.” Link couldn't help his smile growing even bigger. “Thank you, Ganondorf.” Ganon loved the sound of his own name fall from Link’s soft pink lips. But the good mood did not last as they heard Ingo yelling at someone, even from their spot away from the main part of the building.

 

“Is he often like that?” Ganon asked. Link tensed and took a step back. Link didn’t respond, and Ganon could tell he struck a nerve. But he felt like he had to ask his next question, for his own peace of mine. “How does he act when you two are alone together?” Link grimaced and gave a tight lipped response. 

 

“Actually, I'm quite tired so I'm going to finished packing up and leave early. Good night, Ganondorf.” Link said as he quickly entered the dressing room, closing the door in Ganon’s face. He cursed himself for bringing it up, but now felt determined to make Link’s life a little easier.

 

He exited the back area and let himself into Ingo’s office. Ingo, who was previously angrily looking at paperwork, perked up and put a fake smile on. “Mr. Dragmire! I hope you weren't treated poorly by that singer. He seems to have a problem with authority.” Ganon frowned angrily. He did not like the way Ingo said that.

 

“Not a problem at all. Speaking of Link-” Ganon walked over to Ingo’s chair and tipped it back quickly, sending Into toppling to the floor. “I'm going to be coming by often to see him.” Ganon paused to crouch down next to Ingo’s scared figure. “If I find out you put your hands on him again, I will personally see to it that bankruptcy would be the LEAST of your problem’s, do you understand me?”

 

Ingo nodded immediately, scared of the repercussions of crossing Ganondorf Dragmire. Ganon took his nodding as an acceptable answer and stood, towering over Ingo. He adjusted his coat and made his way out of the office, but stopped at the door. “And make sure he gets his own dressing room, alright?” Ganon didn't wait for an answer, crossing the parlor quickly. One of his goons was waiting by the door for him and opened it, letting Ganon out into the chilly night air, a lovesick smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me on Tumblr
> 
> tixerboy.tumblr.com


End file.
